


Falling For You

by bananas_are_good_9



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_good_9/pseuds/bananas_are_good_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally. What would've happened if the Doctor had taken a darker route to dealing with Rose being gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

Rose stood next to the Doctor, watching the Cybermen and the Daleks wreaked havoc on the streets below. She heard Pete sigh and she looked over to see him walking away from the window, looking exasperated.

"I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world's gonna crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home. Jack's, take this." He said, tossing Jackie a yellow disc attached to a chain.

"But they're destroying the city!" she cried.

"I'd forgotten you could argue." He sighed, a small smile playing across his lips. He looped the disc around her neck. "It's not just London, it's the whole world." Jackie looked away, he held her face in his hands, "But there's another world, just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe. As long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?" he finished, looking at the Doctor who was the only one left at the window.

"Oh, I'm ready." He said, turning with a gleeful smile slapped on. Rose didn't want to ask why he had 3-D glasses on, she was sure he'd bring it up himself. "I've got the equipment right here. Thank you Torchwood!" he continued, running to a computer. "Slam it down and close off both universes." He said, furiously typing. Rose stepped up behind him, trying, and failing, to understand what he was doing.

 _Reboot systems._ An electronic voice stated.

"But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen?" she asked, moving out of his way as he stood and walked away from the computer.

"They're part of the problem. And that makes them part of the solution." He turned to face her, the huge grin making another appearance. "Oh yes!" he cried, swinging an arm out to emphasize his point. Rose laughed weakly; she was looking at him like he had gone crazy. He stood there for a second, as if waiting for them to realize something. "Well," he said finally, "isn't anyone gonna ask?" he looked at each of their blank stares. "What is it with the glasses?" he asked for them, pointing at his 3-D eyewear.

"What is it with the glasses?" Rose asked, laughing. She knew him too well.

"I can see! That's what! 'Cos we've got two separate worlds, but in-between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here! And you lot – one world to another, via the Void!" he paused, for about half a second, but a pause nonetheless. "Via the Void! Oh, I like that. Via the Void! Look!" he cried suddenly, sticking his glasses on Rose. "I've been through it. Do you see?" he weaved to and fro in front of Rose.

_Reboot in three minutes._

"Void stuff." He explained, still weaving. Rose's hand reached out, in an attempt to touch the strange matter floating around the Doctor.

"Like um… background radiation!"

"That's it. Look at the others." Rose turned to look at the others. They were watching the display with odd looks, except for Mickey though; he was slightly used to it. "The only one who hasn't been through the Void – your mother. First time she's looked normal in her life." He joked.

"Oi!"

The Doctor turned and ran to the empty space in front of them. "The Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void and all the Void stuff gets sucked back inside." He cried, happy to be rid of them.

"Pulling them all in!" Rose cried, just as happy.

"Pulling them all in!"

"Sorry, what's the Void?" Mickey asked.

"The dead space. Some people call it 'Hell'."

"So you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell." He said to himself, putting the disc around his neck. He turned to Jake. "Man, I told you he was good."

"But it's like you said, we've all got Void stuff. Me too, 'cos we went to that parallel world." Rose looked at her own hand; she had a sinking feeling when she saw the 'stuff' floating around them. "We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in." she said, looking up at the Doctor, who was standing before her.

"That's why you've gotta go." He said sadly.

_Reboot systems in two minutes._

"Back to Pete's world." He continued, when he saw that Rose wasn't getting what he was saying. "Hey, we should call it that. 'Pete's World'." He said a small smile on his face when he pointed to the man in question. He turned back to Rose. "I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

"And then you close it. For good?" Pete asked, the Doctor looked at him with some reluctance.

"The breach itself is soaked in Void Stuff; in the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput."

"But you stay on this side."

"But you'll get pulled in." Mickey said, finishing Rose's thought. The Doctor ran over to the magnaclamps, holding one up.

"That's why I've got these. I'll just have to hold on tight – I've been doing it all my life."

"I'm supposed to go." Rose said, as if to make sure she was hearing it right.

"Yeah."

"To another world, and then it gets sealed off."

"Yeah." The Doctor said again. He started working on another computer, unable to look at Rose.

"Forever." She said solemnly, and then she laughed. "That's not gonna happen." They all reached to grab something as the ground shook from an explosion outside.

"We haven't got time to argue, the plan works, we go in. You too. All of us." Pete said, his annoyance seeping into his words. They all followed him, save one, and they formed a messy circle.

"I'm not leaving him!" Rose yelled angrily.

"I'm not going without her."

"Oh my god. We're going." Pete groaned, turning on Jackie.

"I've had twenty years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving her." Jackie shouted, venom leaking into her voice.

"You've got to." Rose said sadly.

"Well that's tuff!"

"Mum…"

_Reboot in 45 seconds._

"I've had a life with you for nineteen years. But then I met the Doctor and – all the things I've seen him so for me. For you. For all of us. For the whole stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone mum." Rose's voice shook with tears threatening to fall. Behind her the Doctor took a yellow disc out of his pocket and slowly walked up to Rose. "But not anymore. 'Cos now he's got me." She began to back away from her mum and the Doctor met her halfway, looping the disc around her neck. "What're you-?" she began. It was too late. Before she could breathe, she saw Pete press the button and she was pulled from the Doctor.

* * *

On the other side of the breach, Rose stood speechless. "Oh no you don't. He's not doing that to me again." And she pressed the button and appeared in front of a surprised Doctor.

He grabbed the tops of her arms and stared into her eyes. "Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!"

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never gonna leave you." The Doctor stared at her, unable to process what he just heard. "So, what can I do to help?"

"Um, nothing. Not yet anyway. I've got it all ready. Just need the computer to be ready to reboot." She nodded and went to sit in a chair, he followed in suit. They sat in comfortable silence until the computer spoke again.

_Levers operational_

The Doctor grinned at the sound of the cold voice.

"That's more like it, bit of a smile! The old team…!" she trailed off, unsure of which nickname to use.

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake!" he listed as he handed a magnaclamp to her.

"Which one's Shiver?"

"Oh, I'm shake." The Doctor said with a smile as they attached the magnaclamps to the walls next to the levers. With the clamps attached, they walked over to the levers. Rose tried to catch the Doctors words as he spoke extremely fast. "When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void Stuff. Are you ready?" Rose nodded and they took their positions.

She looked out towards the window, her hands on the lever. "So are they."

"Let's do it!" They pushed up the levers and quickly grabbed hold of the clamps.

_Online._

The Doctor couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he saw Daleks and Cybermen being sucked in. Seconds later, that happiness faded into dread as he watched a Cyberman hit Rose's lever, causing it to disconnect.

_Offline._

The Doctor watched in horror as Rose desperately tried to reach the lever. It was just out of reach. Just when she was about to reach it, a Dalek came spinning towards her, knocking her unconscious, and sending her towards the lever. It hit her across the midsection and, ironically, she was able to lock it back in place.

_Online and locked._

The Doctor watched in horror as Rose's limp body began to fly toward the Void, even his screams were lost in the sound. At the last second, Pete Tyler appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her, pressing the button again. And she was gone. The Doctor held on in sheer shock until the Void closed. Ten seconds later, it closed itself and the Doctor crumpled to the ground.

 _He had lost her. His shining salvation. Gone. She was safe. Far better than the alternative._ He shivered at the thought of Rose, trapped in the Void. Slowly he walked towards the wall where the rift had been. The pressed his cheek and his palms to it. It was as if he was trying to will her back to this universe. He knew it would never work. He pulled away,knowing that it was impossible. He looked back towards where the Daleks broke through the window and walked towards it. He was high, very high. All it would take was something like a sneeze and he wouldn't feel this pain anymore, especially the pain he felt of losing the woman he...the woman that he...admired. He looked back across at the blank white wall. He cursed that wall.

* * *

Elsewhere, four floors down, Rose woke up feeling, sore. She was laying on her side and when she tried to sit up, it didn't make it any better. She hit her head on the underside of a metal desktop. She looked around in confusion, the last thing she remembered was getting hit by the Dalek. She knew this wasn't the Void. In fact it looked very familiar. By the absence of her mother, she guessed that she was still within her universe. She knew she wasn't on the top floor anymore, judging by the lack of the Doctor. She crawled out and stood, unsteady on her jello legs. She went for the staircase, trying to take them two at a time, she had a feeling that the Doctor was about to do something very stupid.

* * *

The Doctor was in the exact state Rose expected him to be in. He stood on the edge of the window, facing the White Wall of Doom, he nicknamed it, and his back to the rest of the world. He rolled back on the heels of his feet slightly, feeling the way his hearts raced, his survival instinct making him stand straight once more. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. He knew what he was about to do. He knew what that would mean. He didn't care anymore. Anyone else he would have killed should be thanking him now. He took another breath, his form of liquid courage he mused.

"I love you, Rose Tyler." he said as he leaned back, closing his eyes.

"DOCTOR!" A voice pierced him through his hearts. His eyes shot open and he was staring at a red faced Rose, her eyes were wide as well as she took him in. "Doctor!" she screamed again, and she ran towards him. He wanted to slap himself. He knew he was far too slanted to be pulled back up, at least without possibly taking anyone down with him. She reached for him, and his hand shot out as well. Their hands fit together and the Doctor's hearts chilled. He was still falling, he had just added another victim. He pulled Rose into his arms as they fell, headfirst, toward the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." he chanted in her ear as they fell.

"It's ok Doctor. I will always forgive you, I love you." He looked down at her face, wondering if he had misheard her.

"Ditto." He muttered, before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.


End file.
